


Day 19 -- Down They Forgot as Up They Grew

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-31
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a break-up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 19 -- Down They Forgot as Up They Grew

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/blanketforts/96611.html

"You trusted me once, you know," Remus said, staring at Sirius' back while the dark-haired man packed. "What happened?"

"I do trust you," Sirius said, the words hollow even in his own ears. "It's just that Dumbledore thinks I should go away for a while."

"And was it his idea not to tell me where you were going?" Remus asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Or that you were even going at all?" Sirius didn't reply, focusing instead on packing his clothes quickly and efficiently into the suitcase. "Really, Sirius, when did you ever listen to Dumbledore, anyway?"

"And what if I agreed with him this time?" Sirius asked softly, snapping the locks on the suitcase shut. "I knew you once, Remus, but not anymore." He waved his wand and the suitcase shrunk to the size of a deck of cards. He tucked it into his pocket and silently _accio_-ed his coat from the back of the desk chair.

Remus followed him to the door to the flat, unsure what to say. "I still love you, you know," Sirius said, leaning one hand on the inside of the closed door. "We've just forgotten…how to be together. This isn't even about the war. Goodbye, Remus."

"It is about the war," Remus said once the door had shut and Sirius was gone. "We'd have remembered, otherwise."


End file.
